Ryler Eros
'''Ryler Eros '''is a 20 year old protagonist of the Magience webcomic . He is the Player of Jae Kae , and the son of one of the wealthiest families in Romerus City . He first appears on Ch1 P13 as a background character, and has yet to be properly introduced. Appearance Ryler stands at 6 feet 3 inches tall, 4 inches shorter than his in-game self, Jae Kae. He weighs 160 pounds, making him rather lean and almost dainty looking despite his height. Like his game self, he too has a very pretty, feminine face that has him often mistaken for a girl despite the masculine clothes he wears. His hair is same pale blonde as his character's, usually pulled back into a short ponytail, and his eyes are so ice blue they're almost white. He also has the same sort of rich brown skin tone as his character does, though it seems to be just a shade darker. He has great pride in his long fingers - he takes great care of his hands. He usually has a gentle expression on his face, but his eyes can be very cold. Personality Ryler likes to hide who he really is in reality, using video games to get out his sadistic tendencies. In real life, he acts like a gentleman around everyone, being soft-spoken and often bearing a kind smile. However, behind that smile lies plenty of venom; he hates almost everyone for being fake. People, he believes, are only kind to him because of his wealth and his attractive looks. No one dares to tease him, pick on him, or be rude to him since his family holds so much wealth and power in the city. Thus, even though he's spoiled and very much loved by his immediate family (mother, father, and brother), anyone outside the family is thought of as lying garbage, so he doesn't have any friends. Biography Ryler was born and raised in Romerus City's Noble District. In fact, he's never left the district; as a child, he often dreamed of the Downtown District on the other side of Noble District's south wall, but he knows better than to try and sneak out. His family often leaves on business trips, but being the spoilt youngest son, he stays at home and does as he wishes while they're gone. Being incredibly clever, he never needed to study even in the elite NGE, and was always top of his class. However, he found life boring; people lied and wheedled to try and get in his good graces, which he could see right through. He learned to wear a kind yet aloof mask, all while thinking the most horrible thoughts about everyone. Video games were his only release, yet once people heard his last name even in those games, they started to treat him differently. He learned not to trust anyone outside of the family... Until he started playing Magience, and met his party. His distant ancestors were all Melanesian. Category:Characters